A novel theater, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,206,230, incorporated herein by reference, has seating for audience members on a circular platform on a motion base. The seating is surrounded by a curved screen. A projection system is oriented within the theater to project images on the screen. A control system can rotate, pitch and roll the motion base platform, with the motion base platform movements synchronized with the projected media presentation. The motion base may use a flight simulator type of motion base having linkages and linear actuators to achieve various movements. Although this design has been highly successful, an alternative type of motion base can provide advantages for certain applications.